In the United States, the probability that an individual, over the course of a lifetime, will develop or die from cancer is 1 in 2 for men and 1 in 3 for women. Tumor-specific drug delivery and therapy methods have the potential to reduce or prevent tumor growth in organisms allowing them to lead longer, healthier lives. Many anti-tumor drugs, however, are also toxic to non-tumor cells, resulting in hard to tolerate side-effects. Hence, there is a need in the art for a way to deliver anti-tumor agents specifically to tumor cells to reduce tumor cell growth.